Devices for the controlled piercing of an object are used, for example, for the purpose of injecting an active substance into an object. The term “active substance” adopted here is to be understood in very general sense. It can be preferably a medical or a cosmetic active substance. Included also are all types of vaccines as well as coloring materials such as, for example, tattoo coloring materials or coloring materials for permanent make-up. The substance can also be dermal fillers or substance used in a treatment known as carboxy therapy.
With the use of such handheld devices, the active substance is to be brought to the piercing device in such a way that the active substance can be entered when puncturing the skin. This is normally performed with known handheld devices in that the user of the handheld device immerses the needle and also the needle nozzle, as desired, through which the needle moves during the repetitive forward and backward movement, into a supply of the liquid active substance. This immersion process is then carried out repeatedly during the usage of the handheld device. It can be envisaged in this case that a cavity is formed behind the needle nozzle and already beginning in the zone of the needle nozzle, as desired, into which cavity the liquid active substance moves during the immersion process into the supply because of capillary forces so that during the usage of the handheld device the needle, at least in sections, moves repeatedly through the cavity with the liquid active substance and subsequently entrains the liquid active substance.
The document DE 299 16 971 U1 describes the use of a removable color cartridge as a reservoir for a coloring material used for permanent make-up or for applying a tattoo.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,582 envisages the supply of a coloring material for a tattoo handheld device from a reservoir to the piercing device via a valve, which on its part is opened and closed with the help of a ball that moves during operation the handheld device.
Furthermore, the document U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,277 describes the use of a color tank which is arranged on a needle module so that a coloring material can be supplied to the piercing device from the color tank through a fluid connection. The fluid connection contains a wire that moves when operating the handheld device so that coloring material can makes its way from the color tank to the piercing device.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,339 describes a tattoo device in which the coloring material is supplied to the piercing device from an external coloring material container which is a line system coupled to the tattoo device.
Finally, a handheld device for the repetitive local puncturing of a skin is known from the document WO 2004/075971 A1 with which a liquid active substance can be brought into the skin. With the known handheld device, a syringe is externally arranged on a casing, which syringe forms a reservoir for the liquid active substance. The syringe is activated with a drive so that the liquid active substance is conducted to the piercing device via a syringe dispenser line.